In the handling and installation of building boards, such as plaster boards and wood particle boards, it is necessary to transport the boards from a storage area to the building site and to position them accurately while they are secured in place. Heretofore, no special handling devices have been available which satisfy the special requirements of handling and installing building boards. Such requirements include accurate positioning and leveling, good contact with a vertical surface of the board to hold it in place and easy transportability. Various conventional devices, mostly intended for a wide range of applications, do not satisfy these said requirements.